Kaira's life
by Kairademon17
Summary: Sesshoumaru has been burdened with the last thing he's ever wanted, a child after her mother dies he forced to take care of his daughter as she growns up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi characters, but I do own the ones I made up so please don't use them.**

As Sesshoumaru strode into the forest he knew he was still being followed, by whom though, he stopped dead in the center and pulled out his bakusaiga.

"I suggest you come out now" he said icily.

He caught sight of a female dog demon, and recognized her as Miyako he'd first met her nine months previously.

"Miyako, why are you following me?" he asked, slightly calmer his sword back in its sheath.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything earlier, either way I need to talk to you about something" Miyako said, sitting on a tree branch.

Sesshoumaru nodded in such acknowledgement and ordered Jaken to find a stream for An and Un. He left the dog demons to their talk, once he was out of sight Miyako jumped out of the tree, her belly swollen with pregnancy.

"Unless I'm mistaken you need an heir to have for a clan union with the black dog demon tribe correct?" Miyako asked.

Sesshoumaru stay silent, a sign for Miyako to continue she did.

"If this child, your child, is a girl you can use her for the clan union, I only want one thing in return" she stated quickly.

Sesshoumaru was glaring at her more deeply than his normal expression, he didn't enjoy hearing that she wanted something from him; he'd never been very giving.

"What" he said sharply.

"Name it, the child regardless of its gender" she said.

Sesshoumaru was silent taking in the proposition, "very well."

Miyako sighed in relief, she felt her child kick and she went to the ground, Sesshoumaru watched her pick herself back up with difficulty before walking to help. She smiled with gratitude and sat down in the shade of a tree closest to her. She gazed up her child's strong, handsome, and arrogant father. 'Hopefully you'll be like him my dear' she thought. Miyako felt another strong kick, she knew she was in labor and need a more proper place to give birth, Sesshoumaru was still standing next to her, Miyako supported herself on the tree and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm to lift herself back. He glanced at her but didn't move, Jaken came back with the two headed demon horse.

"Lord Sesshoumaru An and Un have gotten water, WAH! Miyako, you're pregnant!" Jaken yelled.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru's child is going to be born soon" she told him.

"Hmm? Lord Sesshoumaru's child?" he asked.

She looked down at her stomach pointing out the obvious, Jaken began yelling in his squackish and spazing nature, Sesshoumaru walked over and beat him senseless to shut him up.

Miyako found herself a safe place to give birth to the child and several hours later, past midnight she gave birth to a girl, she walked out with her and Sesshoumaru's child.

"A girl you have your heir for the union" Miyako told him, "please sit here with her I need to get water and clean myself."

She set the baby in Sesshoumaru's very unwilling lap and left to the lake. After washing herself and drinking water, the scent of a human caught her attention, much too close to the location of her child. Miyako went to investigate and found a priest exorcizing a low level demon. She especially didn't want a priest near her child. She attacked quickly and fiercely aiming for any killing point to even do as much as to scare him away. The human didn't back away and she began a battle with him.

Sesshoumaru had given the girl a name, Kaira, but why hadn't Miyako come back yet he no longer wanted to hold the baby. The smell of blood hit his nose; the baby smelled it too and opened her eyes in the direction. He picked up the weak, little whelp he named Kaira and went to investigate, he went into the clearing he'd stopped in earlier when Miyako had told him she was pregnant, he saw a priest fall dead with a half dead and bleeding Miyako. Sesshoumaru calmly walked over and kneeled beside her, Miyako looked up at him and the baby.

"What did you name her?" she asked.

They both knew she wasn't recovering from these wounds, they were too sever; Sesshoumaru leaned her up and handed her the child.

"Her name's Kaira" he told her.

Miyako smiled the name was beautiful, graceful, and also showed her already apparent strength and it was just perfect. She gazed at her baby that she'd never get to see grow up, she held her tight until the last of her strength died away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters **

It's been five years since Miyako died leaving Sesshoumaru to take care of their daughter Kaira, who has become a bigger annoyance than Jaken ever could. A tiny thing that resembled a sponge since she repeated everything Sesshoumaru said or did and constantly followed him much to his displeasure; he'd grown used to her though. Currently they were outside the human village Rin lived in, his brother Inuyasha also lived there; they have never gotten along and for that fact Kaira has never met her uncle.

"Otou-kun can I come too?" Kaira asked.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her and pushed her away with his foot then told her to stay put and ordered Jaken to watch her. Jaken nodded always eager to please him, as Sesshoumaru began to walk away Kaira began to follow ignoring what her father had just told to do as she often did. He turned around and picked her up by her wrist to his eye level.

"Stay here" Sesshoumaru ordered firmly.

"Why, it's boring Jaken's no fun" Kaira retorted, "you always smell of human when you come back I want someone to play with."

Kaira stared at him with her usual expressionless face, her eyes always only half open and her white hair her flopped in her face and unkempt. Kaira looked like her father as her mother hoped and sometimes acted like him if she was mad, though she had none of the usual markings on her face and her eyes weren't a golden amber like her fathers' they were a color in between the amber of Sesshoumaru's and the human-like brown color of Miyako's.

"I'll allow you to this person if you stay here" he said simply glaring at her.

It didn't faze her since he glared at everyone that was his normal expression, Kaira decided it was a good deal so she agreed to stay put; he never said she couldn't wander the forest after Jaken fell asleep as he always did. Sesshoumaru set her down and left the forest and into the village.

"Lady Kaira how about you rest while you're waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru to return" Jaken said hoping to delay her wandering; he always got in trouble for allowing her.

"It's not sunny here" she said simply.

"Shall we find a sunny patch then?" Jaken sighed.

"Yeah."

Kaira began to run ahead and was stopped by Jaken who begged her walk at his pace and then began ranting about nothing, Kaira lift her fist and let it come down over Jaken's head, and he promptly went to the ground. Kaira was smaller than most demon children her age, but she was stronger than she should be. Jaken stood up and ran to keep up with Kaira as she ran to find a sunny patch of earth; her favorite thing was lying out in the sun. She stopped as Jaken ran on and stared at a large hornet flying off into the east 'I wonder if thing has poison I'd love to play with it' Kaira thought, her other favorite thing was creating poisons and testing them on Jaken.

"Lady Kaira?" Jaken interrupted her thoughts, "what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, look it's sunny over there" she pointed ahead.

They walked over and Kaira laid down on the Firefox skin shawl her mothers' friend had given her when she fed her as a baby, she still had milk after weaning her own child, her mothers' friend Rain was a cat demon and helped Sesshoumaru only for the fact that Kaira was Miyako's child. She quickly fell asleep; Jaken stared for several minutes before he was sure he could go to the stream nearby without worry of her running off.

On the other side of the forest near the bone-eating well Inuyasha and Miroku had chased down a demon that Miroku expelled near the village.

"Finally the damn bastard stopped running" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, he certainly was annoying" Miroku sighed in relief.

As the wind shift a strange but familiar scent hit Inuyasha's nose, the scent was similar to Sesshoumaru's but it wasn't, he could tell that Sesshoumaru was in the village.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"There's something over there" he responded.

"Another demon?"

"Yeah, the scent reminds me of Sesshoumaru but it's definitely not him."

The twosome ran across in Kaira's direction to find Kaira herself whom neither had ever met; as they walked up to her Kaira sat up after being woke up by their scents coming. She simply stared at them while they did just the same at her, a long silence enveloped around them before Kaira stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, her uncle and proceeded to jump into the closest tree then reach down to feel his ears.

"RAH! What the hell are you doing, brat!" he yelled jumping away from her.

Kaira sat up and smiled then tilted her head to the right.

"Hello" she responded to Inuyasha's outburst.

"Um, little one who are you?" Miroku asked hoping to distract her from Inuyasha.

"I'm Kaira, are you a priest, human?" she asked.

"No, I'm a monk my name is Miroku" he told her.

"Oh okay" Kaira jumped out of the tree, "who are you?"

"Inuyasha" he answered.

"Kaira, where is your mother" Miroku asked keeping a distance away, demon children were unpredictable.

"She's dead, killed by a priest" Kaira answered.

"Were you going to try and attack me if I were a priest?" Miroku asked.

Kaira nodded and looked on her shoulder where the end of her tail sat and brushed the dirt away, no longer interested in talking to either of them. Miroku continued to question her trying to find out as much information as possible about the young demon, Inuyasha convinced Miroku to stop asking questions when Kaira got tired of it and lashed out at him.

"I'm sorry; I'm annoying you aren't I?" Miroku took a few more steps back and bumped into Rin and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha glared ferociously at his elder half-brother, he felt the same hate for Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru felt for him. Kaira ran over to her father tilted her head to the side and greeted him; he acknowledged her by a short 'humph' sound.

"Wait, do you know this kid?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, "Where's Jaken?"

Kaira sniffed the air and pointed at the stream while leading Sesshoumaru to him, Jaken was lying on his back snoring. Sesshoumaru stepped on him several and kicked him into the water.

"Wah, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken sputtered.

"Why were you sleeping?" Kaira asked.

"Lady Kaira, you're awake already!" he asked.

She nodded and told him that Inuyasha and Miroku woke her up, Jaken jumped out of the stream and started yelling at Inuyasha, and Kaira already annoyed by Jaken's yelling let her fist once again drop on him head.

"How do you know this kid!" Inuyasha yelled in question again.

"How dare you half-breed address Lady Kaira as 'this kid'" Jaken hollered, "She is Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter, show some respect!"

Inuyasha and Miroku froze and stared down at the small demon that simply smiled back at them then went over to look at Rin. Rin kneeled down and said hello to Kaira, she was greeted back by questions upon questions and Rin answered all of them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru can I take Kaira into the village?" she asked.

"Do what you want" Sesshoumaru responded.

Rin lead Kaira to the village while still answering questions.

"Hey Rin, who's this?" Kagome asked.

"This is Kaira, Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter" she told the older woman.

"His what?" Kagome froze herself.

"Your niece" Rin said cheerfully.

Things have just become more interesting in everyone's lives with the existence of the little demon known


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not going to add that I don't any of the characters from this point forward**

Another five years after Kaira's revealed existence she went to the village again, only without Sesshoumaru which wasn't unheard if she was bored. Upon arriving she was met by her Aunt Kagome.

"Hey Kaira, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I was bored waiting for my father to be done talking to Jeriko, so I simply left and came here" she explained.

Kagome laughed, Kaira was a strange young demon that she'd grown used to, the two sat outside her house for about half an hour before some new boredom relief came, Tekara and Kyo their son and daughter. They also attempted to keep her entertain, but she more interested in where her uncle was.

"Kagome, where's uncle?" she asked.

"Down near the river, Totosai is sharpening his Tetsaiga" Kagome answered.

Kaira made her way to the river and sat in a tree over the ledge, watching Totosai work on the sword, Inuyasha's ears twitched and turned around and looked up at Kaira.

"What are you doing sitting in the tree?" he asked, Kaira often confused him.

"Observing" she said simply with her normal blank expression.

Kaira tilted her head and greeted her uncle and the strange demon, before jumping down for closer observation. Totosai was looking between the Tetsaiga and the young demon observing him carefully. Her expression was blank and dull, was she really enjoying herself, Totosai continued on and finished. Finally turning to Kaira he asked her why she was watching him so intensely.

"It looked interesting, did you make it?" she asked.

Totosai nodded, Kaira smiled calmly and said that he seemed like a good maker.

"Can you make me a weapon?" Kaira asked.

Totosai seemed a little surprised, "What's your name?"

"Kaira" she answered.

"What kind of weapon were you thinking?" he asked her.

"A sword or dagger" she said, "maybe both"

"Why both?"

"I work with poisons creating my own and using ones already known, I know that a sword will be more useful, but having a poison tinted dagger so it could absorb the other poisons into its blade would be less of a hassle when I do use them."

Totosai thought it over, the general reasoning was actually quite logical especially for a young such as herself. He continued to mull it over while watching the young one walk over to Inuyasha while he thought it over, he couldn't think over her reasoning and decided he would and her as much, but her fangs weren't developed fully.

"Kaira, who's your mother," he asked.

"She's dead, my father's alive though" she told him.

"I need a fang from your father, if you want more control in the beginning" Totosai said.

"I don't even want to try getting that" Kaira said.

Totosai seemed confused, almost as if planned Sesshoumaru walked down to the river.

"Ah, hello father" she tilted her head.

Totosai visibly paled looking in the direction that Kaira had directed the greeting, though was done chasing him; he was still scared of him. Quickly he walked over to Inuyasha hit across the back of the head and rip out a fang as he started to yell, 'well this will do for a dagger' he thought and walked over to Kaira, who after watching what he done to his uncle, took out one of her own fangs and handed to him.

"You're a strange little demon" he said, before leaving.

Sesshoumaru sent a small short glare down at him daughter, that simply asked a question, she explained that the sword maker Totosai was making her a sword and poison absorbing dagger. He gave a small barely noticeable nod before walking back towards the village.

"Are you coming Uncle?" Kaira asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Inuyasha huffed.

He strode over and lifted her in the air and on to his shoulder, before walking back the villages still wondering how Kaira actually came his horrible brother their personalities were night and day. Kaira jumped down after a few minutes and simply walked beside her uncle. When they arrived back Sesshoumaru was the village entrance, Kaira ran over to talk to him before nodding and walking over to her aunt and uncle as Sesshoumaru left. They knew she'd have to wait for the sword to be ready. After three day Totosai returned with both weapons, she placed the sword on her left hip and the dagger on her right, on Totosai's orders she drew out the sword.

"It'll be up to you to open up its potential and its abilities, that dagger is much more low maintenance try it"

Kaira shifted the sword back to its sheath and drew the dagger, it was a purplish color, Kaira added one her poisons to it, the color turned to the normal color of a blade. Kaira smiled she liked them; she thanked Totosai before leaving to find her father. She caught to him in an hour; he'd stopped when her scent had hit his nose, Kaira leapt at him with her sword in hand. A small battle ensued much to Kaira's amusement; she was strong but still no match to Sesshoumaru who deflected her easily. Sesshoumaru no longer wanted to bother with this and went to finish it for now, threw her back and put his Bakusaiga away. Kaira sat quite content and did the same, and ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru who has never waited for anyone.

"If I train with it I'll become stronger than you won't I?" Kaira asked her father.

He didn't answer, but simply telling he'd leave her if she lagged behind anymore, she smiled and let the subject drop, and showed Jaken the dagger.

"Oh, very beautiful Lady Kaira" Jaken complimented it.

Kaira stopped and watch a large hornet fly away, something didn't feel right like something was going to change soon and it concerned her, did no one else feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

Another seven years have gone by; Kaira is now 17 and a beautiful young demon and still gets on Sesshoumaru's nerves. While sticking her feet in the water a demon came up behind her quietly ready to attack.

"Give it up, you're not sneaky Rain" Kaira said with a bored sigh, her expression unwavering.

Rain stopped and laughed, the older demon simply walked up and sat next to her and began to talk to her.

"How's your father?" she asked.

"No different than you would think, why?" Kaira asked.

Rain shrugged and told her she was simply wondering Shou then came and interrupted their weak conversation.

"Lord Sesshoumaru says he's leaving you behind" he told her.

"Ah, hello Shou" Kaira tilted her head at the young demon five years older than her, Shou was the heir of the black dog demon clan, her soon to be mate which was already decided when Kaira was born.

"Enough greetings, leave" he sent her an irritated glare which he met with her normal blank expression and stood up and walked past with a small smile on her face.

Kaira left to catch up to her father in no hurry and allowed him to get quite a few miles ahead of her, his scent was still thick in the air to her, her senses were stronger than most demons including Sesshoumaru himself, she didn't know why but had no complaints either. Kaira had begun to catch up when Sesshoumaru's scent disappeared altogether. She froze, that wasn't normal she quickly ran to the site and on her way her uncle's scent came and disappeared along with Kagome's, Miroku's, Songo's, and Shippo's. That was indefinitely not normal and headed quicker to see nothing but an empty clearing. Kaira put her finger across her lips in thought and extended one hand into the opening only for it to be shot back, a smirk of annoyance crossed her lips 'a barrier' a foul smell existed the barrier making Kaira wrinkle her nose, she covered her nose with her hand 'how gross, I feel sorry for father and uncle having to smell that' Kaira began to circle the barrier looking for a weak point, after touching it she could see it clearly, a wolf demon came up on her side, with angry look on his face.

"What the-who are you?" he asked her.

"You first, rude one" she said, humor making the situation less intense.

"Koga, I'm the leader of the wolf demon clan. Now you kid" Koga commanded.

"I am, none of your business" Kaira said blankly, she hated being called kid.

"What!" he growled.

"I'll tell if you help me break this barrier" she smiled brightly; anyone who knew her would have known she was annoyed.

"Fine, how?" Koga asked.

"Its weakest point is up there, if I try to jump to it I'll be thrown back and there aren't trees for assistance" Kaira explained.

"So how do want me to help you get to it?" he asked, now taking her seriously.

Kaira sighed long and deep, not wanting to do it but also knowing it was possibly the only way and told him to lift her up.

"Fine your name first" Koga said.

"Lady Kaira! I have been looking all over for you" Jaken yelled.

Kaira promptly stepped on him repeatedly, and then turned back to Koga, "there you know my name now."

"Yeah" Koga agreed, "hey aren't you that little demon that hangs around dog breath's brother?"

"Dog breath?" Kaira asked.

"A half demon named Inuyasha" Koga told her.

"So you know Uncle?" Kaira asked.

Koga froze and looked over the younger demon; she was quite obviously a full demon, like Inuyasha's brother and just referred to Inuyasha as uncle.

"Who exactly are you?" Koga asked.

"I thought you were already told" she answered, "now help."

Koga walked over and lifted Kaira up; she drew her dagger to counteract the poison released by the barrier itself. She commanded Koga to lift her higher, he complied and Kaira attacked the weak point shattering the barrier. Kaira jumped down and cover her face, her father's scent was no longer hidden, she stared past the broken barrier and walked into the clearing the demon Koga running ahead of her.

"Who broke my barrier" asked a menacing voice.

"I did, why, were you proud of something so weak?" Kaira jibbed at the stranger.

He said nothing but, walked closer to her and stared down at her

"Na-Naraku!" Koga spat out in surprise.

Kaira looked over at Koga, "You know him?"

Koga glared forward and nodded, Kaira looked over at her uncle lying on the ground injured, skipped past Naraku as though he wasn't there and walked over to Inuyasha and knelt down in front of him and lifted his face, unconscious. Kaira stood and walked to his side and kicked him in the back, just lightly enough to wake him up.

"Ow! Who" Inuyasha looked up at Kaira, her usual light expression was a concerned glare.

He stood up; Kaira walked over and looked at one of his wounds, realizing the poison she pulled out a vial and poured a couple drops on it, the poison immediately left his body.

"Thanks" Inuyasha said.

"Now, who's Naraku?" Kaira asked.

"Who are you and how did you do that?" Naraku asked.

"I'm none of your business and its easy when you know the poison, are those hornets yours? I love killing them and extracting their poison" Kaira gave another bright smile, alerting the others who knew her to her annoyance level.

"Aw crap, she's pissed" Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Oi, dog breath what do you mean she's pissed?" Koga asked.

"She only smiles like that if she's getting angry" Kagome explained.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Sesshoumaru's daughter" Kagome told him.

"Hence uncle" he said, explaining how she made him help her break the barrier.

Before they knew it Kaira had drawn her sword and was attacking Naraku with no waiting or stopping. Naraku couldn't keep up; this girl was the strongest person he's ever fought, for a second Naraku swore her eyes changed from the dark yellow to bright red. He decided to retreat for now; he needed to learn more about her.

"Kaira, are you alright?" Kagome asked, she thrown back by Kaira's attack.

Kaira turned around, her eyes were red and her white hair slowly turned black, and an evil and sensual smile entered her face.

"Long time no see, Sesshoumaru" she glared at him.

"Seira" he said simply.

"I'm so lucky that weirdo's scent set her off a little that allowed me to latch on to control" Seira said.

Sesshoumaru drew the Bakusaiga and began to fight with her, they were equally match, and he slowly got closer and closer and attacked her using his claws. Seira froze up and fell her hair changed back to white.

"What the hell!" Koga yelled.

"Well we'll explain later" Kagome tried to laugh it off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright explain already!" Koga yelled.

"Shut up, your just as loud as Uncle" Kaira stepped out of Rin's house

Koga looked up, her expression was blank and uninterested, he followed her movements with his eyes as she walked over to where Sesshoumaru stood and sat down her head leaning on his knee, he moved it and she fell backwards, still blank face.

"She's really strange" Koga muttered.

"He-he, a little" Kagome said, "by the way Koga what are you doing here, where is Kai, his little brother, and your friends?"

"When I caught Naraku's scent I had to see what was going on, and I wanted to see you" Koga quickly grabbed Kagome's hand.

"She's has two children now both of them also belong to Uncle" Kaira, suddenly standing behind Koga, whispered into his ear.

Koga jumped, not realizing she'd even moved he glared at her, she had a light smile on her face now and was laughing. Koga wondered to himself if he'd pissed her off again, but no one else seemed worried.

"Anyway, explain the whole hair thing and psycho personality" Koga demanded.

"We don't know why it happens or how it started all we know is if she gets mad or loses control of her emotions, it happens, the black haired version is called Seira. She's a blood-thirsty monster that puts Naraku to shame and will kill anyone regardless of everything" Inuyasha explained.

"Ah, that explains why I woke up in Rin-san's house" Kaira said, "well, I know poison works now, right father"

Sesshoumaru simply glared at her as an answer, Kaira smiled calmly and tilted her head at him, which always annoyed Sesshoumaru. He walked away, Kaira didn't care this was normal behavior for the two of them; this was a way of showing each others' existence. Kaira turned her attention to her uncle and Kagome and started asking them about Naraku, she'd never met him before earlier in the day and wanted information. Inuyasha began explaining his experience with Naraku and told her the whole story, allowing Kagome or Koga speak too.

"Interesting, he seemed especially weak if you ask me" Kaira shrugged.

"I can assure you he's not weak" Rain came up, "hello again Inuyasha, Kagome."

"Hey Rain, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I came to play with my favorite little puppy" before Rain could hug Kaira, she had a dagger at her neck; the blade was the color of steel which was not a good sign since the weapon belonged to Kaira. "What kind of poisons infused in this right now?"

"Lavender" Kaira answered.

Rain lifted her hands in defeat, and stepped away from the blade; Kaira put the weapon in its sheath once again then tilted her head and greeted Rain, who laughed at the delayed reaction from the girl. Rain asked where Sesshoumaru was so she could talk to him about something important, Kaira pointed her in the correct direction.

"Wonder what she needs to tell him" Kagome said.

"I don't care" the young demon shrugged.

"What if it's about you?" Kagome asked her.

"If it's about and important I'll find out later, at the present I don't even care about Jaken who still can't seem to find us, he's running around yelling; quite entertaining" Kaira laughed.

"Kaira" Sesshoumaru called.

"Yes" she answered.

"Come here" he ordered.

She followed him to the outskirts of the forest to where Rain was waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" Kaira asked.

"I need to tell you something about your birth" Rain said, "that explains everything about your abilities."


	6. Chapter 6

"What about my birth?" Kaira asked.

" Have you ever heard of a hallow demon?" Rain asked her.

" no" she responded.

Kaira looked completely uninterested in what the feline had to say, but stayed and listened.

"You're mother, my friend Miyako was a hallow demon and you are too" Rain told her.

Kaira stared at her and then her father and tilted her head, "so what is a hallow demon?"

"A child born between the union of a half-demon and human, the your stronger because you have more demon blood raging inside you."

Rain was scared of what Kaira would say or do, this news could upset.

"Well then let's hope Uncle and Kagome stop at where they are or they might have one of me" she said before gliding away.

"Is it just me or does she seem to not care?" Rain asked Sesshoumaru.

He didn't answer and all so walked off, Rain stood there and shook her head, like father like daughter. She followed after Kaira to talk to her about what she was told, Rain was concerned on how the young demon was handling it.

"Kaira, wait up" Rain called.

She stopped and turned to the feline to catch up before continuing on, she knew Rain wanted to talk Kaira wasn't bothered by the news, in fact she was happy to learn the reason she was different.

"Kaira are you okay?" Rain asked.

"Yes I'm fine, it doesn't bother me" she responded.

"Really, are you sure, you realize it means you're a hanyou essentially" Rain pointed out.

"I don't care, I'm still who I always have been" she told her.

Rain glared at Kaira, not out of anger but jealousy she was never that mature at that age. Rain finally sighed in defeat she knew the young demon was telling the truth, she said her goodbyes and bounded off. Sesshoumaru came through the clearing after Rain left. Kaira and Sesshoumaru had a stare down before drawing their swords at each, a fight would incur.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaira reacted first swiftly moving in on Sesshoumaru and attacking him, he moved just as fluidly grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and tossing her off to the side. Kaira reacted quickly and landed softly, then raising the sword in her hand for the first time.

"Fire storm" she muttered.

Suddenly fire surrounded him; Sesshoumaru easily evaded it until Kaira turned the direction of the attack. This was a new control that Sesshoumaru hadn't seen yet that made him silently and reluctantly impressed. The two demons exchanged several more blows before they stared at each other, Kaira sighed and returned her sword to its sheath and walked away. Sesshoumaru did the same walking in the opposite direction.

"Let's go" he said.

Kaira looked after him her expression bored, "Jaken stop hiding, you heard let's go."

"You knew Lady Kaira?" asked the demon.

She didn't respond and began walking after her father; Jaken yelled and squawked before running after the two. As they walked Kaira kept thinking about the demon from earlier, Naraku; why was someone who was supposed to have been died for several years now suddenly showing himself again? Who could have resurrected him? She didn't to notice that Sesshoumaru had stopped and ran into his back.

"Why'd you stop?" Kaira asked, looking past him at a human priestess.

"Which one of you is the child of Miyako?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I have been sent to deliver something to them" she responded.

"What demon would trust a statement such as that?" Kaira smirked.

"I guess you are her" she said, "my name is Mei, Miyako is my child."

Kaira tilted her head, this was an interesting turn of events her grandmother was a spiritual human. She approached the woman and asked what she had for the child of Miyako, the priestess smiled knowing that this was her granddaughter; she gave her a piece of cloth and told her what was in it was hers. She left after that, not bothering to say goodbye.

"What is it Lady Kaira?" Jaken asked.

"I don't know" Kaira said.

Kaira opened the cloth revealing a red jewel that was warm to the touch and a note explaining what it was. 'This jewel is one of four powerful jewels that must be protected at all costs, it was decided that the four items would be given to partial demons that had spiritual ancestors or relatives. Protect it with your life, this is the jewel of fire one of the world jewels.'

"Interesting" Kaira smiled calmly.


End file.
